Found out!
by kurenohikari
Summary: Hiyori is out, sleeping over at her friends, but what happens when she forgets something and comes back home only to find out her papa and onii-chan making out on the sofa.
1. 1

Hiyori hummed as she skipped down the stairs of her building, she decided to them over the elevator- they were only a few floors anyways. She was very happy, she was going to spend the night at Yuki's, it's been a while since the last time they both spent time outside the school. Hiyori has been spending much of her spare time with her onii-chan and her papa. She no longer felt lonely at home, her onii-chan was always there helping her with dinner and teaching her new recipes. Or buying ingredients at the supermarket together. Or doing her hair. Or helping her with her math homework.

Arg! She hates math!

She felt that she finally had a mother... not that she was replacing her biological one! But Hiyori knew that her mama would have wanted her papa and her to move on. And Yokozawa Takafumi was the answer all along. Zen no longer stayed up at night watching his dead wife's photo till unholy hours drowning his sorrows in beer. Hiyori no longer woke up at night crying because of how much she misses her mama. They were finally happy.

Now the only issue according to Hiyori is making sure her onii-chan never leaves, she does not believe her family could withstand another loss like that one. That's why she is going to Yuki's place, they are both big fujoshis and were going to brainstorm ideas to get Zen and Takafumi together. Hiyori does not like the idea of sharing her onii-chan but she knows she is too young to marry him, so she will have to share him with her papa.

She only found out that she was missing her toothbrush when she got to the bottom of the flight of stairs, so she rushed all the way to the top to get it. Though she did not expect to see her dreams come reality.

Right there on the sofa was her onii-chan and papa making out. She squeaked loudly, hand rapidly going to her nose to stop the bleeding, her fujoshi heart was in heaven!

"Hiyori!" Yokozawa exclaimed, his head a complete mess at being caught like a kid stealing cookies "This is not what it looks like!"

"So, it's not my father and onii-chan kissing?" she replied, raising an eyebrow and cocking her hip "I eleven onii-chan, not stupid"

"Um" Takafumi began to sweat heavily, sending a glare at Zen when he chuckled at his daughter's sass.

"Yey! So, you are together. That's great! I no longer have to plan ideas with Yuki to get you two to see that you like each other" Hiyori cheered.

"Excuse me?/What?!" both Kirishima and Yokozawa exclaimed at the same time, not believing that their girl was planning such a thing.

"Dad take care of onii-chan, ok? We have to make sure he never leaves. I feel so happy! Now Yuki and I can start planning the weeding!" Hiyori continued, oblivious by the headache she was causing Yokozawa, rapidly taking her toothbrush and rushing to her friend's to tell her the good news.

"So much for keeping it a secret" commented Zen, chuckling, before turning his gaze from the door to his lover "What do you say? Let's continue from where he left"

That was the straw that spilled the glass and woke the big grumpy bear: "Kirishima Zen!"


	2. 2

Today was not Yokozawa's day. It all started by having to pick up Zen and Hiyori from a wedding, not to mention he had to hear all about how every woman there wanted to be Hiyori's new mom. Takafumi new that Hiyo meant well, but listening to her complains only filled him with jealousy and the bastard of Zen knew that and was making no effort on concealing his amusement. Afterwards he was still sitting down at the cafe he met the Kirishimas, listening both of them babble about his wedding with Zen.

What wedding? Takafumi did not know!

For what he understood he had not been proposed to neither did he accept such fate as it was being tight into this family. Nothing against Hiyori but Zen could be a little too much for Yokozawa sometimes. But of course they ignored him and kept making decisions as if he had said nothing.

That side of the Kirishimas really did bother the salesman but he was also far from being perfect so he could not complain... at least not out loud. No one can scold him for whatever cursing is going inside his head.

Ah, the beauty of privacy!

"Come on, we can't stay here all day. We should get getting you back home, I need to pick some work at my apartment afterwards" Yokozawa finally cut them off after having enough of their annoying chat.

"You heard the grumpy bear Hiyo, we need to get going" The older Kirishima teased, ignoring his lover's threatening 'Zen!' and guiding his family towards the parking lot- even stealing a kiss from the shorter man when they were in front of the car.

Even with all the blushing and resisting from Yokozawa, it was clear that both men were happy about not lying or hiding anymore from Hiyori. Though they sometimes forget that not everyone knows about them and do not check before doing improper things in public.

Which leads them into this situation:

"Zen?" a soft gasp behind them had the whole family freeze.

The three were afraid of turning around, because the one who spoke was no other than the mother of Zen Kirishima and Hiyori's grandmother.

Finally it was Hiyo the one who broke the silence: "Baa-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Your father forgot his glasses at the wedding, so I had your grandfather drive me here to bring it to him" the old woman replied still stunned by the scene that unfolded before her "May I know for how long has this been going on?" she demanded to know, a stern gaze directed at the two adults who were sweating buckets by now.

"Um... almost a year" Zen finally answered.

"So around the time you presented him to the family?" she inquired.

"A bit later" Takafumi replied, coughing a little.

"Great! That means I won the bet with my husband. Well done son, I knew you always have my back. Sorry about the woman at the party though, I made up a rumor about you wanting to get married again a long time ago- before I met Takafumi. A nice guy you got there, don't let him go away ok? Sorry about the rumor again, but I thought you needed to move on from Sakura and Hiyo needed someone to take care of her when you are at work. I know that you do your best but your schedule is too hectic, thank goodness that sales have a more stable one. Well, here you have your glasses, I will be taking my leave. Takafumi I know my son can be too much sometimes but take good care of him" kissing all three of them on the cheek she turned on her heels and walked away, leaving a shocked family of three.

"Zen, is it me or are all women in your family insane?" Yokozawa finally spoke.

In any other situation he would have laughed but the older Kirishima was afraid of how accurate his lover's description was. No more words were spoken through the ride but the silence was in no moment uncomfortable. On the other hand, it was like another weight was lifted from their shoulders. Now almost every person important knew about them and was happy about their relationship. They couldn't be happier.

Once they got to the building, Takafumi walked the Kirishimas to the door of their house and bid them goodbye before heading back.

 *** Warning of spoiler: Fragment taken from Yokozawa Takafumi no baii vol.5 ch.9***

Reviewing the next day's to-do list in his head, he stepped onto the elevator and lost himself for a moment to the soft swaying of the car as it descended–until the car jerked to an abrupt halt halfway down.

He took a step further in to give the new passenger boarding room to spare–but his eyes widened when he heard his name called. "Yokozawa-san?"

"Oh–hello." The man waiting to step onto the elevator was none other than Iokawa. An uncle of one of Hiyori's classmates, he was a salesman like Yokozawa working for Fujino Books. His gentle features were set off by the thick black-framed glasses he wore. They'd first met when Iokawa had accompanied his nephew to Kirishima's apartment to bring Hiyori a birthday present. After running into one another again at a bar, they'd gotten to know each other a bit better following a brief conversation.

For some reason, Yokozawa seemed to run into the man by accident quite a bit, and given that these run-ins by and large happened because of how often Yokozawa was over at the Kirishimas' apartment, it always made meetings like this just the tiniest bit awkward.

"Good afternoon. Were you at Kirishima-san's place just now?"

"Ah–yes." It wasn't like he was doing anything _wrong_ , but he could hardly be frank about their relationship and was left with no choice but to reply to Iokawa's question with a half-hearted smile.

"Oh–did you perhaps spend the night?"

"Uh…well, kind of…yeah."

"I must confess I'm jealous of how good friends you two are."

Yokozawa was growing a bit flustered with the borderline tactless questions, and in an effort to deflect Iokawa's attentions, he pressed back with a question of his own. "Whereabouts are you headed, Iokawa-san?"

"Grocery run. I just realized I haven't a crumb to eat around the house–guess that kind of thing can happen a lot when you're living alone, don't you think? Oh–but you kind of seem like you'd have a pretty good handle on keeping your meal situation organized."

"Not at all; all I do when I get home is sleep, so my fridge is practically empty." The only reason he'd gotten so adept at cooking of late was because of how often he was in and out of Kirishima's place. He'd never _hated_ cooking, per se, but it had always been something of a chore to cook for himself, so he'd settled for eating out or grabbing fast food or something from the convenience store.

"Oh, do you not cook? When I dropped by Kirishima-san's place before, you were wearing an apron, so I just assumed you were comfortable in the kitchen."

"Well, I do cook a bit–but it's kind of a chore to cook for oneself. I normally subsist on fast food and convenience store fare, truthfully." Cooking required the motivation of someone actually _wanting_ to eat your food, taking _joy_ in it. Maybe a gourmand could stomach it, but he personally found the thought of going all out on a meal he'd be the only one to enjoy just _tiresome_.

Now, though, he was doing his best to prepare delicious, nutritious meals for Hiyori; it really made the effort worthwhile when someone told you your food tasted delicious.

"I must admit that's rather unexpected–you having a lazy side."

"You really think it's unexpected?"

"You seem like the type to take everything seriously and to see things through properly. I always thought you the type to put your all into everything you do."

"Oh, not at all, I'm hardly…" He felt like Iokawa was overestimating him now–but just as he was set to relieve the man of his misconception, the elevator released a loud _CLANG_.

"Wha…?!"

The sound was quickly followed by the sensation of the car being jerked upward. Yokozawa reached for the wall to steady himself as he nearly lost his balance–and the elevator ground to a complete halt, although _not_ because they'd arrived at their destination.

 ***End of spoiler***

 _Just what I needed_ , Takafumi groaned inside his head.


	3. 3

**Attack one** :

From all the things that could have happened today, Takafumi had to get trapped in an elevator. That was simply their luck, of course the other shoe would drop after such a perfect day. Zen left Hiyo home, not telling her anything not to worry her, and stayed at ground level waiting for the professionals to bring his lover back safe and sound. It didn't take long before the elevator started working again, but Zen's calmness it did not last long. Because on the other side of the doors he did not only found Takafumi but Iokawa as well.

From everyone he could have ended up trapped with, Iokawa!

But before Zen could start feeling jealous he noticed the expressionless Takafumi, he wasn't silent because he was deep in thought doubting himself, it was more like the calm before the storm. Whatever, Iokawa did in there made the grumpy bear furious. Thanking the staff that helped them and waving away their apologies, the three adults walked out of the building in silence.

As soon as they were outside, Yokozawa had Iokawa against the wall grabbed by the neck of his shirt. Zen didn't know why it surprised him, he saw it coming, but he was still shocked. Maybe because he did not see Takafumi getting violent very often.

"Listen to me Iokawa, I can forgive you stealing a kiss from me but calling my daughter baggage never. The next time you dare to show your face in front of me you better be only your nephew uncle or another salesman. Understood?" Yokozawa threatened his ex-friend, dropping him on the floor "Oh, the next time you lay your hands on me I'll punch you" with that promise he left the stunned Iokawa on the floor and dragged Zen away.

Normally Kirishima would have been furious and super jealous that someone else had kissed his boyfriend, but seeing Takafumi acting like that had his head in a complete mess- he could only think about how much he wanted to fuck him against the first solid surface he finds.

He was so hot!

Not to mention he called Hiyori his daughter for the first time. Zen could not wait to tell his princess the news when he comes back home.

She will be so happy!

 **Attack two** :

It had taken a while but both Yokozawa and Masamune had fixed their friendship and now they were back to where they used to be before the whole drama. Right now they were out drinking at some bar none of them knew talking about Takano's lover.

"Take, why don't you simply ask him then? I mean I am quite tired of listening to you whine and complain about him not accepting that he is in love with you. But from what you've told me he keeps saying that it is all your fault, that he holds a big grudge against you and that's why he doesn't want to get hurt again. However, you say that he is the one that left" Takafumi finally snapped, tired of listening to the same drama unfold over and over again.

"So you are saying that there is some big misunderstanding?" Takano inquired, a stunned look on his face. He had never thought about it, all this time he was dwelling on his own self-pity that he did not see the bigger picture "You might be right, I'll ask him once I get back home" he finally conceded "By the way, what about your love life? Is there someone new? I've heard rumors about how good you are getting along with Kirishima Zen" he asked his best friend, with a teasing smirk on hi face- chuckling when the older man blushed like a tomato.

"Shut up!" he snapped "But yes, I'm dating Zen"

"So he is Zen now? You don't call many by their first name, not even those boyfriends you had during college before we got together" Masamune commented impressed by how close they've gotten "Do you need me to give him the shovel talk?"

"No! That's the last thing I need. He's still jealous of what we used to have, not to mention I am the first man he has ever been with it complicate thing much more" Takafumi groaned, taking a big sip from his drink.

"Isn't that risky, he might be with you simply to try something new" Takano said, worried about his friend. He might look fierce and strong on the outside, but he is very delicate in the inside.

"No, things aren't like that. He has a daughter Hiyo, he would have presented me or gotten in a relationship with a man simply to try something new. They are even talking about a weeding" Yokozawa assured his friend, not even noticing when he began smiling goofily.

"I am happy for you Fumi, it seems like you found a nice family" Takano said, with a small smile of his own he was glad to see his friend happy again.

"Thanks Taka" the salesman replied, to then simply be dragged away by a strong arm "What the..." he turned his neck to look who was the person kidnapping him, only to find a very angry Kirishima Zen "What are you doing here? I thought you had a dinner meeting tonight! Hey! Answer me!" the younger lover demanded, not liking being dragged away without an explanation.

"What the heck are you doing with Masamune?!" Zen snapped at his lover once they were both inside his car.

"We were just having a drink!" Yokozawa snapped back "We might no longer be together but we are still friends. Just friends... you don't have to worry. A minute ago I was telling him about us and Hiyori and that damn wedding you both are planning" he took a deep breath "I am with you now and I am much happier than I've ever been with him" he admitted, blushing madly.

"Takafumi" Kirishima murmured touched by his lover's words... then: " so, we are getting married after all?"

"Kirishima Zen!"


End file.
